


A little party never hurt nobody

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Gen, Homework, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter couldn’t help but start crying at the idea that he made his dad upset. His dad was his best friend, Tony was never mean or short with him. Tony was always loving and caring and gentle and sweet and patient, always treating Peter like he was an adult and not just an ignorant child. And for Peter to make the man upset, what if Tony wouldn’t forgive him? Peter knew he was being irrational, but the younger Stark couldn’t help but think of that.ORTony yells at Peter by accident.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 371





	A little party never hurt nobody

A ten-year-old Peter Stark couldn’t help but smile as he unpacked his backpack on his desk, eager to be home for two reasons. One, the boy missed his dad a lot, and couldn’t wait to ask his dad about his day and two, Peter aced his math quiz, getting the top score in his class with a hundred and four, and he couldn’t wait to show his dad the score. 

So the ten-year-old grabbed his math quiz and raced over to his dad where he assumed to be in the living room working on something. Peter spoke, “Dad?”

Peter received no reply as Tony continued to tinker with whatever he was doing. Unsure if his father had heard him or not, Peter started again, “Dad?”

Still no reply, Peter tapped the Avenger on his shoulder as he spoke, “Dad?”

Tony dropped his tool and it immediately clanged to the floor as he swiveled around angrily, “What Peter? What? What? What? What do you possibly want now?” He huffed, “Can’t you see that I’m working on something, can’t you bother someone else? Just shut up and leave me alone, God you’re so annoying!”

Peter stepped back as his face fell, mumbling a low apology as he walked back to his bedroom, quiz long forgotten. Water pricked the ten year old’s eyes as he shut the door behind him while placing his quiz back on his desk. He wiped at his eyes, angry at himself for making his dad upset and provoking the man to say all that hurtful stuff about him. Peter sniffled as tears spilled silently down his face as he buried his head in his hands, he didn’t mean to bother his dad or make him upset, all the boy wanted was to make his dad proud of him. Peter hiccuped, all he did was make things worse. 

Peter couldn’t help but start crying at the idea that he made his dad upset. His dad was his best friend, Tony was never mean or short with him. Tony was always loving and caring and gentle and sweet and patient, always treating Peter like he was an adult and not just an ignorant child. And for Peter to make the man upset, what if Tony wouldn’t forgive him? Peter knew he was being irrational, but the younger Stark couldn’t help but think of that. 

He had never been called annoying before, and the fact that it was the person that he loved and trusted the most made Peter feel three thousand times worse as the tears refused to falter. Peter sniffled again as he buried his head in his hands, tears continuing to fall. He felt so hurt and betrayed to the point where his head and chest began to hurt, but the ten-year-old knew better than to ask his dad to help him feel better. 

Peter could do what his father wanted. He could be quiet and leave Tony alone, he was a good kid, he knew how to listen. He just wished he didn’t have to, as his thoughts began to wander and drift, making the boy think that perhaps he was an annoying burden on the people around him. Peter exhaled waterily, wishing that someone would just hug him and make him feel better. 

To try and change his mood a little bit, the still-crying ten-year-old boy decided to start his homework, despite the fact that his father’s harsh words were still playing in his head on repeat. Peter forced the words aside as he started working on his math problems. 

Despite his attempt to clear his head, Peter couldn’t focus on the problems in front of him. He couldn’t stop crying and feeling sad, and his mind refused to think of anything that wasn’t about what his father had said. 

As if right on cue, there was a light knock on his door. Peter knew who it was but didn’t say anything as he continued to work out his calculations for division. 

Just as Peter expected, Tony walked inside Peter’s room, standing next to Peter as the genius, billionaire, philanthropist said, “Pete, you okay?”

Peter said nothing as he kept his head pressed against the smooth of his desk, chocolate-colored irises flickering up to meet his dad’s for a moment before gluing them back to his homework. 

The lack of a response only made Tony feel more concerned as he moved a hand to rub soft circles on his ten year old’s back, “Buddy, please say something?”

Peter mumbled quietly as he continued filling in his answers, “I thought you wanted me to shut up and leave you alone. That’s exactly what I’m doing.” 

“Sweetheart,” started Tony, kneeling down so he and Peter were at the same eye level, “I’m so sorry for getting upset at you, I shouldn’t have gotten upset, you were just trying to tell me something. I’m listening to you now. I promise.”

Peter didn’t respond for a few moments until he threw himself around Tony’s chest sobbing. 

Tony caught Peter’s weight, scooping the preteen up and carrying the two of them to the latter’s bed. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter who pressed his head against the former’s chest, “I’m so sorry kiddo, I am so sorry. I never meant to yell at you or tell you to be quiet and that you’re annoying. I swear.” 

Peter only cried harder against his dad’s chest, “I’m sorry I bothered you Dad, I didn’t mean to! I was excited and I wanted to show you my test grade,” he buried his head against his dad’s arc that softly glowed Peter’s favorite shade of blue as he hiccuped, “I didn’t mean to make you so angry. Please don’t hate me, Dad, I’ll be better, I promise!”

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head while tightening his hold on Peter, “Baby, hey, I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you, how could I? How could I hate my Petey pie? He’s the best thing in my life, he’s perfect just the way, in fact, he’s my best boy. You’re already perfect kiddo.”

Peter sniffled as he spoke waterily, “Really Dad?”

“Yep. Every word of it. I’m sorry I got upset at you bud,” Tony continued, “I shouldn’t have. I messed up, that was on me, Pete.” The Avenger moved a hand to rub soft circles on Peter’s back, “You don’t need to apologize, honey, I didn’t mean any of the anger that came out. I had a bad day, but that’s still no excuse for yelling at you. You’re perfect just the way you are. I couldn’t be more happy and proud of you”, he said as he wiped Peter’s tears with his thumbpads. “Do you forgive me, Pete?”   


Peter hiccuped as he wiped tears off his face, “I forgive you, do you really think that?”

Tony nodded, “Of course muffin.” He planted another kiss, this time on Peter’s forehead, “Do you want to show me your test now?”

Peter nodded and pointed to where it lay on his desk. 

Tony stood up, still holding Peter as he reached for it and sat back down. He smiled down at Peter while ruffling his son’s hair, “Wow buddy, a one hundred and four? That’s a really big number, I’m so proud of you kiddo. That’s amazing. Just for that, on the weekend, we can go to Chuck E. Cheese.”

Peter smiled at that. 

Tony set the paper back down on Peter’s desk, “I’m always proud of you Peter. Always. I love you so much. I love you tons.”

Peter replied with a smile, “I love you 3000.”

Tony exaggerated a grin, “3000? That’s a really big number there, bambino. But guess what?”

“What?”

Tony smirked as he continued to tug on Peter’s hair, “I love you 3001.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment and leave kudos! :)


End file.
